Linked
by Achiri
Summary: EDITED: In toy cars to barbie dolls, from your youth we've seen in our own eyes, now in our teenage years,i just wish somehow you could see right through me. And that's what I, Taichi Yagami feels.
1. Just Friends For Life

Linked 

**Chapter 01: Just Friends For Life **

**(EDITED)**

**Tai's POV-**

**  
**Sora and I have been best friends. Since Pre-K.

"Ha!" Matt exclaimed, I snapped back to reality and see that I'm losing my favourite game! "It's not my fault I'm dreaming!"

I blew up…Matt gave me a look, causing the two of us, **GAME OVER**.

"AWWWW!" I exclaimed, but Matt didn't bother that much.

"Thinking of Sora, again?" Matt guessed. I didn't repsond.

"Tai, it's normal to think of your best friend…but…are you sure that you two are only in Tight, not **_us_**?" Matt asked.

"Sora and I? **No**!" I said, but, Matt's right, we've been tight, but no us. "I'm sure there's always that one person that will aleays have your heart, you'll never see it coming cuz you're blinded from the start." Matt quoted.

Soccer Practice-

"Okay girls, summer's here. Well do extra practices, twice a week-" Sora was cut off.

"Sora, it's summer! We all have to spend our time for family, friends and boyfriends!" Dee exclaimed, Sora didn't respond.

As soon as they realized her weakest point, Dee grinned.

"Or maybe because you don't have one." Dee said, making Sora cring.

"I don't have time for that." She said defensively.

"Oh Sora, Tai will always be there! You're always tight!" Dee said, making mushy faces. Sora turned her back. _She is right…Tai and I have no us._

"Fine, no meetings for whole summer." Sora said. She quickly exited the place and changed her clothes with Mimi.

"Sora, you don't have to take anything seriously by Dee." Mimi suggested.

Sora sighed and smiled. "Thanks for encouraging, but she's right, Tai and I never even have US." Sora said.

"Aw Sora!" Mimi exclaimed. "Well, it's easy for you because you already have Matt, and he loves you too and you two have us!" Sora said sadly, Mimi blushed red.

"He was the one who asked me out, not me." She said. "Oh don't deny Mimi, you were like mad when he asked you out."Sora said.

They heard a bell, probably from a bicycle. Mimi looked back.

"Speaking of Tai…he's here." She said. Tai was riding a bicycle, so slow. Sora sighed. "It's Tai alright." Sora muttered.

"Hey Sora!" Tai said goofily which made Sora pat her forehead.

"It's Tai alright." She repeated. Tai wasn't looking, he was almost get crashed with an ice truck. It beeped.

"What kind of driver are you?" Tai yelled at the speeding truck away from him. Sora and Mimi sweat dropped.

"Tai, that won't help." Said Sora as she dragged him out of the road with his bicycle.

"Hey Sora, can you defeat Matt in Final Fintasy?" said Tai, Sora sighed.

"Tai, grow up. We're not in Pre-K anymore." She said. Tai sighed.

"Yeah. Who're you going to the prom with?" Mimi asked.

"I don't know Mimi. You know I still don't have a boyfriend." Sora said, remembering that Tai and her never had **Us**.

"Wether you have one or not, you should enjoy the prom." Mimi said, Sora frowned.

"Of course you would enjoy. You have a guy who takes care of you, pleases you, loves you whole-hearted Matt! But I don't have one! It's just not fair on you saying those words! If you're in my place you will surely understand." Sora exclaimed.

Mimi looked at the ground. "You always have Tai, he was always at your back…" Mimi muttered. "…but you never see anything through him." She muttered. Sora looked back. "You're saying something, Mimi?" Sora asked, she shook her head.

Locker…

"Yo Matt!" Tai greeted.

"Hey Tai, today is our anniversary…you got any ideas for a perfect gift?" Matt asked. Tai shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? I don't even have a girlfriend." Tai said.

Matt rolled his eyes. "Sora's available." Matt said, Tai alarmed.

"Woah man, Sora and I are just friends, and that's for life. We were like, both chocolate, while you and Mimi are…strawberry and mango…got me?" Tai said, trying to ignore the question.

"Yeah…strawberry and mango….Tai you're a genius!" Matt exclaimed as he patted his back hard. "I am?" Tai asked.

"Yup, see ya later!" Matt said as he ran with the idea like cars. Tai opened his locker, and looked at the picture he got from Sora, slipped in his locker mirror. At the back, written,

"For the best boy bud I had, here's a smile you had achieved, I hope I can get one too." He smiled and flipped back.

There it is. Sora with the happiest smile on her face.

_She is kinda cute…No! We're just friends! Sora and I are just bestbuds! _But, they stayed friends for a long time now, some says friends to lovers. But you'll never see it coming cuz love is always blind.

"Hey Tai!" Sora greeted from his back, he alarmed. "Hey Sora." "hey Tai, can we talk for a minute?" Sora favored. "Sure." They headed to the cafeteria.

"What do you want to talk about?" Tai asked, before Sora could answer, she sobbed.

"Oh Tai! It's Matt and Mimi's one-month anniversary! I couldn't help but to be jealous at her! She always has a person to lean on, the person who will love her forever, and I know Matt loves her so much! But me, I don't have anyone…I-I'm so hated…" Sora trailed off, Tai wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sure there will always be. Let's go boy hunting for you tomorrow." Tai said, Sora smiled. "Oh Tai! You're really are my bestfriend!" Sora exclaimed as she hugged him tightly. Tai frowned a bit. _Just friends, right? _"See ya later Tai!" Sora said and left him without knowing his feelings.

Tai looked saddened. _Friends._

"There's always that one person-" Matt began to sang from the back, but Tai already knew it was Matt so he hushed him up.

"Jeez man, what's the long face there?" Matt asked, as Mimi joined in like a pop-up ad in the Internet.

"Hey Tai." Mimi greeted.

"Mimi, didn't you know that Sora's jealous of you?" Tai said making Mimi choke.

"Why and How?" Mimi asked.

"Well, she was jealous because you have a guy that loves and takes care of you. While she never notices that I'm her bestfriend." Tai said, looking at Matt.

"Mimi, you know what day today is, right?" Matt asked, Mimi nodded.

"One month anniversary." She said as she pecked his lips. Tai rolled his eyes.

"No wonder Sora gets jealous…" he muttered. He looked at the two couple, tweeting each other, so sweet, that he notices….JUN's looking.

He smirked. "Mattie, better watch out, cuz there's a lady with burning eyes, her name is Jun." Tai said sarcastically. Matt alarmed.

Jun walked towards Tai, Matt and Mimi's table. Unfortunately, Sora came in and suddenly punched Jun for no reason.

"Sora, you're my hero!" Matt praised, Mimi giggled, Sora rolled her eyes. "Oh please Matt, anyway, I better borrow Tai, we have some initiations…" Sora said as she dragged Tai to the cafeteria door.


	2. Meet The New Guy

Linked Chapter 02: Meet The New Guy 

**(EDITED)**

"What now Sora?" Tai asked. Sora giggled.

"Oh Tai! I've never been so happy for my entire life!" she exaggerated.

Tai blinked a few times.

"I thought your happiest moment ever was trick or treating when Halloween while you're wearing your devil costume?" Tai said. Sora blushed at the thought.

"That was a long time ago, and don't remind me of the tooth decay!" Sora warned, Tai snickered.

"Well, what do you really want to talk about?" Tai asked, trying to be serious, but Sora giggled again, Tai sweatdropped _I shouldn't be hanging around with Matt anymore, girls really are confusing._

"I met this guy at gym- oh Tai! I can't even find the words that fit in!" Sora exclaimed. Tai became blue. "You're acting like Mimi, it scaring me!" Tai said nervously. "Oh Tai! You gotta see him!" Sora giggled more and dragged Tai by his arm. Sora dragged Tai all the way to the Park N Lot. "There's nothing here, Sora." Tai said, Sora giggled again. "Oh Tai! You will see him!" Sora said, two seconds she dragged him behind a blue car.

Tai didn't pay attention to Sora, and the words she said. He kept muttering something.

"So, who's the new guy? (Changes voice to girly) He's so cute I can't stop to giggle! (Changes voice to boyish) Who is the guy? (Changes voice to girly again) He's so dreamy! (Changes voice to boyish agaiN!) Who is it! Damn it!" Tai snapped out when the car hew as leaning on drove.

He looked around and Sora wasn't there. "Sora, where are you?" Tai asked.

He stood up and chased the blue car that he leaned. "You! Nasty driver!" he cursed, the door opened and a tall, tanned, hazel-eyed guy appeared.

"Sorry." He said. Tai was amazed.

"Hey, is that a Batista shirt you're wearing?" the guy asked amazingly.

"Yeah. What about it?" Tai asked. "I love Batista! The name's Setsuko Fukame." He introduced.

"Taichi Yagami, you're new here, let me give you a tour!" Tai said, leading him to the entrance door. Sora by the way was making a phone call to her cousin. "Damn it! No signal!" she said under her breath, she stood up and looked for Tai. "Tai? Where are you?" she asked.

Back to Tai…

"Wow! So you're also a wrestling fan! My best friend is also a wrestling fan! And you know what, she's a girl!" Tai said.

"Really? A girl loving wrestling! Now that's unique, what's her name and who does she likes?" Setsuko asked.

Tai frowned. "Her name is Sora Takenouchi, he like D good for nothing Champ!" Tai said irritatingly.

"You meant John Cena, right?" Setsuko asked with a smirk. Tai nodded.

"I hate him." Tai said. Setsuko agreed. "Me either."

"Anyway, let's go look for Sora!" Tai said, but before that, he bumped on Mimi and Yamato.

"Hey Tai! Who's the guy?" Yamato asked. "Hello Yamato and Mimi! Meet my new wrestling loving friend, Setsuko! Setsuko, this is Yamato and Mimi." Tai introduced.

"Wow Tai your friend there's kinda cute." Mimi said girlishly, forgetting she has a boyfriend.

"Pardon!" Yamato said sarcastically. Mimi looked at him and gave a nervous smile.

"I mean, not as cute as you, Yamato!" she said as she pecked his lips and they were lip-locked. Setsuko blinked a few times.

"They are a couple, right?" Setsuko asked Tai, pointing at the two lovers.

Tai nodded. "Yeah, just don't hang out with them for too long or you'll just regret yourself." Tai said.

"Now, let's go look for Sora!" Tai said, leading the way, as Setsuko followed him. They found Sora at the school garden, her mobile phone was in her hand, and she had been phasing it everywhere. _Damn! No signal! And where Tai could be! _

"There she is!" Tai pointed at Sora. Sora heard him.

"Tai! There you are!" Sora said, running to him.

"Well Sora, I want you to meet my friend, Setsuko! He also thinks John Cena's a loser!" Tai said, waiting for Sora's reaction. But Sora was just standing there, in awe.

"H-hi…I'm S-Sora Takenouchi." She stuttered. "Hi Sora, Tai told me a lot about you, my name's Setsuko Fukame." Setsuko said and flashed her with a smile.

Tai looked at both of them, disgusted. "Maybe I should leave you two guys for a while." Tai said. He really wanted to be excused right now. There he stopped on front of his locker.

"There's always that one person who will always have your heart, but you'll never see it coming cuz you're blinded from the start know that you're the one for me, it's clear for everyone to see, oh baby, oh you'll always be my boo." Tai looked behind his back and not surprised it was Yamato and Mimi.

"Knock it off Yamato." Tai said.

"Where's Setsuko?" Mimi asked. Yamato coughed.

"Knock it off Yamato, I'm just asking." Mimi told him.

"He's with Sora." Tai said.

"You gave her to an ugly guy!" Matt said shocked.

"Don't be harsh Yama, he's cute you know." Mimi defended.

"Defend that guy again Mimi and I'm sure I'll jump off a cliff before you could say goodbye to me." He said with a jealous tone.

"Well, he really is a hottie. I'm just a soccer dude who fell in love with soccer." Tai said.

"Just tell me that you love Sora and I'll help you!" Mimi said. Tai looked at her. _I have no idea what's in my mind right now. I'm so confused. _

"I don't have a clue." He answered.

"Jeez Tai, and talk about the Crest of Courage." Yamato said.

"Jeez Yamato! Even if I confront Sora that I love her since we met, all she could think of me is as her big brother! Leave me alone!" Tai said angrily as he pushed Mimi out of his way, making her stumble off, but good thing Yamato caught her.

"Tai please, don't put your anger with my girlfriend!" Yamato defended. Mimi regained her posture.

"Don't mind him Yamato." Mimi said calmly. "And after all he did to you!" he said angrily.

"He's just in a bad mood. I understand. He's right, all Sora could think about him is as a big brother." She explained to him before Yamato could kill Tai.

"You're right. Too bad Sora can't see anything through him." Yamato said, watching his pal walking directly.

The two of them felt sadness. "If I'm single right now, I'll flirt with Tai." Mimi kidded. He glared at her. "Kidding! I love you no more else!" she said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I thought you're serious. Besides, Tai would LOVE Sora no matter what." He said.

"But still…if I'm in Tai's condition…I'd rather jump off a cliff." She told him. Tai disappeared from their view.

"And he really deserves the Crest of Courage." She said solemnly, wiping a tear.

_Hmm…I shouldn't be daydreaming. Maybe love isn't my thing._

Seeing two people in their opposite sex just makes him feel hopeless. _TK has my sister, my pal has Mimi, and me, Taichi had no one. _

He sat on the bench and looked at the grass. He heard laughter and giggles. He looked up and far from him, there's Sora and Setsuko.

He made a sad smile, then looked at the grass again. Then he felt someone poked his shoulder. He looked at his back and there was Mimi. No Yamato.

"Hey Mimi. Where's Matt?" Tai asked with a smile. Mimi smiled back. "I told him I'd talk to you. Although…he was kinda defensive of it." She said with a nervous sweatdrop.

She sat next to him. "So, you and Sora had been friends since…forever?" Mimi asked. Tai arched a brow. "Duh Mimi." He said with a laugh.

"Well, I know how you're feeling right now, and I know that you're trying to get over it. And it's really working." She praised.

"You're so brave. I can't handle situations like that." She continued.

"Sora. Yamato and I noticed this; Sora's blind to you, and all we can say is, she can't see anything right through you." Mimi confessed.

"And I feel really bad about it, Taichi." She said sincerely. Tai patted her head.

"Hm…you read my feelings, Princess Sincerity. Yeah, I've noticed it too. I wanna protect someone I love deeply, I wanna be someone's knight. And Mimi, I envy Yamato; he's your knight in a shining armor. And me, here, loveless, I didn't even have a chance to wear that armor." He said sincerely.

"My only problem with my knight is he's overprotective. Whenever a guy approaches me, he would do the interacting, and sometimes, he'll say to never approach me again. I feel like I'm locked in a cage." She said with a nervous smile.

Tai smiled at her. "It only means you're his property. It just says he loves you very much that he won't let anyone have you. That's not surprising when it comes to Yamato. Just deal with it." He suggested.

"Tai, what if Sora had opened her eyes and see you?" Mimi asked.

Tai smiled at her. "I would be very happy."

_And never ending happy if she loves me._ "But Mimi, it's a big dream for me to reach, there's too much to achieve before you can have your goal, Mimi." He explained.

"Tai, you're a great counselor!" she said as she hugged him. "Really Mimi? But my ambition is to be a lawyer. Since you all think I'm a philosopher." He said sarcastically. She laughed.

"Hey Tai, just to remind you, if you have any girl problems especially about my bestbud, don't think twice to approach Love Doctor Mimi Tachikawa!" Mimi exclaimed. Tai smiled at her weakly.

"Thanks for the offer, doctor, but I'd rather fix my problem by myself." Then he saw in his view Sora saying, "see you" to Setsuko.

"Don't worry Tai! Yama and I'll help you." Mimi said as she hugged him again.  
He hugged her back.

Sora sighed dreamily as the view of Setsuko left her eyes. She then looked around, surprisingly it was Tai, Mimi in her arms.

_Tai and Mimi?_ A pinching feeling crawled over her. _I thought Mimi has Matt. _She watched them laugh and enjoy each other's company. _Does his speciality to me's divided to Mimi?_

Ahh! I've finally finished Chapter two!

Love Taiora! IS Sora now getting in her conclusions?


	3. One Half Of It

Lol this chapter contains Taiora, and little tiny Mimato, don't own Digimon and characters, ok? Here's the story! Linked 

**Chapter 03: One Half Of It **

**(EDITED)**

Sora watched the two of them, both of them snuggled in each other's arms. _What about Yamato, Mimi? You broke up with him and replaced him with Tai? Or…Tai feels more comfortable with you than me? _

She breathed heavily.

"Tai! Mimi! Over here!" she said with a cheery voice. The two of them broke up their hug. "Well, thanks for the help, Love Doctor Mimi Tachikawa!" Tai said, patting her head. Mimi smiled.

"Well, there's Sora! Why don't you patch things up with her?" she suggested, and then left Tai and Sora for their own.

Tai nodded then looked directly at Sora, who was looking at Mimi's way. "Yo Sora! So, how's you and Setsuko!" he asked, trying to sound enthusiastic. Sora flashed a smile at him. _He seems to be happy…_

"He's great! Although I still can't understand why you guys hate Cena so much…" she said with a sweatdrop.

"Hehe….guys will be guys!" he said. Then silence fell.

They felt awkward about it.

"So Tai…what happened to Yamato?" Sora asked. Tai looked at her quizzically.

"Yamato? He's fine. Why'd you ask?" Tai asked.

"Well, is he okay breaking up with Mimi?" Sora asked which made Tai looked at her shock.

"Break up? You think Mimi and Yamato are going to EVER break up? Give me a rest, those two can't stop smooching each other!" Tai said, laughing.

"Oh…I thought Mimi's your girlfriend." She said embarrassingly. Tai laughed again. "Me and Mimi? Woah, that's new! I don't know what Matt will do to me if he ever finds out I'm taking Mimi!" Tai said happily.

"Oh." That was the only thing she can say. _But they were so close. _"Hey Tai, can you accompany me to Joe's? I need to return something." Sora favored. Tai grinned nervously.

"Sorry Sora! I promised Yamato that I'll help him with their month anniversary surprise for Mimi!" Tai excused. Why did he do that? Now was the chance to patch up, but he refused.

Sora made a pout. "Oh." She replied again.

"Why don't you ask Setsuko out? I'm sure he'll accompany you." Tai said, patting her head.

Sora sighed. She wanted to cry. Tai's being distant to her. "Okay." She said.

"Maybe some other time Sora! Anyway, I need to go for my next class! See yah!" Tai said, bidding a "see you later" to Sora. Sora bid back. Once he was out of sight, she plumped at the bench, and looked at the grass.

"Why's he so distant to me? He'll prefer Yamato and Mimi than me? Me, Sora Takenouchi, his best friend before Matt? What did I do wrong?" she whispered sadly.

"Or, is his best-friendship to Mimi is equal to mine? One half of it? Fifty fifty?" she whispered.

_And why I am so concerned about it? Yes, I am_ _his bestfriend, so what if Mimi's closer to him? It's not like I want Tai whole! _Or maybe she does.

She stood up and went to her next class.

After School….

Tai had been waiting Yamato outside his classroom. Once he spotted him…

"Woah Tai, what do you want? And to tell you I'm in a rush. I need to prepare my surprise for my girlfriend!" Matt said impatiently.

Tai sighed. "Good thing you said it dude, I'm going to help you!" Tai said.

Yamato arched abrow. "Now that's new. Since when did you started helping me with girls?" he asked sarcastically. Tai sighed again.

"Jeez Tai, stop the sighing. Is there something wrong?" Yamato asked. Tai sighed again. "Well, Sora favored if I could accompany him to Joe's." He said.

"So, what did you tell her?" Yamato asked eagerly.

"I refused." Tai answered.

"You jerk! It was your chance!" Matt hollered angrily.

"No Yamato, I need to. So I told her that I promised you to help you for the surprise to Mimi. Anyway, where is Mimi?" Tai asked.

"I'm about to pick her up in her class." Matt said, and went to Mimi's classroom, with Tai.

Mimi however was on duty of cleaning.

"Awww so many dirt, so little broom." She said, sweeping the floor. Someone knocked on the door. She looked up and it was Matt and Tai.

"Oh, hello." She said, continuing to clean.

When Yamato approached Mimi, a lot of his remaining fans inside her class got their attention.

Tai snickered. "The usual." He said. He watched Yamato flirt.

He took the broom from Mimi's hands and swept the floor. "Uh, Matt, you don't need to bother, I could handle it." She said, looking at him. He flashed a smile at her.

"Woah Tachikawa, you never told me Matt's your boyfriend!" one of his fans said, exiting the room. Mimi smiled nervously.

After Yamato finished sweeping the floor, he escorted Mimi with Tai.

They walked on their way to exit the building. Tai just watched the two people on front of him flirting, kissing, and saying their "I love you!"s.

He grunted. He hated being the person, after the word,_ "with". _Like, "Yamato and Mimi are on their way to their destination _with _Tai!" he said sarcastically. Yamato and Mimi looked behind.  
"Is there something wrong, Tai?" Mimi asked. But before Mimi could let him answer…

"Oh Tai! So what happened!" Mimi asked, releasing herself from Yamato, and approaching Tai.

Tai sighed. "Man, you tell her." Tai told Yamato. Mimi again walked to Yamato and clasped her hands to his.  
"So? What happened to Tai?" Mimi asked.

Yamato sighed. "Sora favored Tai if he could accompany her to Joe's." Yamato narrated nervously, glancing at Tai.

"Go on Yama." Mimi said. He encircled his arm around her waist.

"Well…uh…Tai rejected." Yamato said nervously. Mimi's eyes widened. She looked behind to Tai. "Tai!" she exclaimed. Tai smiled nervously. "Sorry Love Doctor Tachikawa Mimi!" Tai apologized innocently.

Yamato laughed.

"My patience is running off Tai! Don't you know why Sora wanted you!" Mimi asked.

Tai shrugged.  
"She wants to spend time with you." Mimi said calmly with a sigh.

Tai looked down at his walking feet.

Once they were outside the school…

The three of them spotted Sora with Setsuko, walking hand in hand. A knife just stabbed his heart. Matt and Mimi looked at Tai. He gulped, took something out a box wrapped in a silver velvet wrapper. He thrusted it to Mimi.

"Happy month anniversary, Yamato and Mimi." Tai said coldly and left with his head hanging down, unknown where to go, it seems he was lost in a maze.

The two of them looked at their heartbroken friend walking away with his hands inside his pockets.

Mimi looked at the box. Tears started to drop from her eyes.

There was card slipped in it.

_Dear Matt and Mimi, _

_Hhn, thanks for everything, for match making me with Sora, even though _

_There's no chance for both of us. _

_Lol thanks for your friendship. I hope both of you can't face the hardship I'm going through. Happy Month Anniversary. _

_-From your friend, Tai. _

After they finished reading it, both of them headed to the mall. They were happy about their date, but still they feel awful for their friend. Trying to help him out, Matt assured Mimi that, it's better not to meddle two people's relationships.

"I can't believe you!" she told him.

"It is better not to touch something we don't own." He replied as he held her hand, but she quickly pulled away which shocked him.

"Matt! Tai's our friend; he needs help, even in the smallest ways. I want to help him. Even if it means just comforting him is enough, Matt. I love Tai, as much as I love Sora…and I…" she was trailed off with her tears.

Matt looked directly at her. "Gomen Ai." He said, rubbing her shoulders. "Tai's done too much for us…and I also want to at least, help." She said.

There was silence.

"Do you love Tai more than me?" he asked. She looked at him. "That can never happen." She answered, as she cuddled herself against him.

"Why did you ask?" she questioned.

"I feel like you're always teaming up with him, rather than me." He replied. "I can only love you, because that's what I want to." She said, planting a soft kiss on his lips.

Tai had been roaming around Tokyo. Undecided where to go. All he can say to himself is he's so pathetic.

Why's he like this? He doesn't know. The thoughts of him and Sora came flooding his brain.

-Flashback-

"Hey Tai, pass it over me!" an eleven year old Sora said. Tai came kicking the ball and running at the same time. "Here Sora!" Tai kicked it on Sora's direction, once she got lead of the ball, she came running then kicked the ball hard to the net.

"Nice kick there Tai!" she told him. He blushed.

"Tai…what if we can't get back home?" a worried Sora asked. They were the only people awake in camp.

"It doesn't matter Sora, as long as we stick together, there's nothing to worry!" Tai encouraged. Sora smiled.

They were going crazy. Tai and Matt had been fighting, Mimi's crying, Sora's doubting, Joe and Izzy are going confused, TK and Kari afraid to approach their brothers.

"We need to keep going Yamato!" Tai yelled. "Give us a break Tai! I'm not the only one who needs rest!" he yelled back.

"Stop it you guys." Sora told them, but they ignored her.  
"We're going to be trapped in this world forever, Gomamon!" Joe exclaimed to Gomamon, who was having a headache.

"Izzy, what are we going to do?" Tentomon asked. "When Yamato and Tai are fighting, this may take forever." Izzy answered.

"Kari…our brothers are fighting…now we can never finish our journey." TK said. Kari nodded silently.

Mimi had been glancing at the two arguing boys. Tears came one by one. "Enough!" she shouted as she walked away to the forest.

Everyone stopped, all shocked.

"Now look what you did Tai! Now Mimi's crying!" he yelled.

"My fault! You were the one who's being stubborn!" Tai snapped back at Matt. It was a silly argument.

-End-

Sora however was in her room…she thought maybe she should go to Joe's when….when Tai's with her._ Him and Meems…have been laughing…hugging…smiling…_She looked outside through the window. _Is he falling in love with Meems? He's being cold to me. Why? _Clueless Sora wiped a tear away. _Am I falling in love?_

Tai looked up at the sky with black coat. Stars twinkling one by one, and the full moon was like a silver ball on its reflection.

"So, this is the feeling of a person loving someone who doesn't share the same feeling back, huh?" he whispered to himself.

"_Darling so there you are, with the look on your face, as if you're never hurt, as if you're never down, **shall I be the one, for you?**"_ His cellphone rang with the polytone ringtone, that he adjusted it if Sora'll call.

He looked astonished as he looked at his mobile. It rang again with the same ringtone of, "Eyes On Me" by Faye Wong.

He wanted to answer her, but…

It rang again.

He sighed and answered it.

"Sora?"

"Hi Tai…" her voice was kinda shy.

There was a moment of silence.

"So, how's Matt and Mimi's monthsary?" Sora asked dully.  
"Fine."

"Oh."

There was another blanket of silence.

"Hey Tai, the reason I called, is…why're you so stuck up with Matt and Mimi?"

"Well the guy's my bestbud and the woman's my girl-I mean, a friend."

Sora was somehow hurt when he slipped, "my girl"

"Tai…I was wondering if you want to hang out at the mall this Saturday…if you're not booked on that day." She favored.

Tai was not going to reject her requests this time. "Sure, see you at ten in the morning, kay!" he said with a happy feeling. Sora arched a brow at her mobile. He already hung up.

Sora hugged her knees. _Wait…why am I being so shy and all! Tai's my best friend! I shouldn't feel like…he's going out with me feeling! This is unusually me…_

Soccer.

_If it hadn't been for soccer, we wouldn't even met. _

:Flashback:

I was a newbie on the team. Everyone teased me when I was only seven, I was too weak for this rough game, they said.

"Do you need a helmet, Takenouchi?" one of my co taunted. I glared at him.

"Hey! So you must be the new girl!" a boy with brown eyes and wacky hair which I thought he is cute said. I love his eyes. I was drowned.

Ahh…my first crush. "I'm Taichi Yagami! And you lovely miss, are?" he asked.

I tried not to sound like the girls who giggle a lot. "I'm Sora Takenouchi, you little smooth talker!" I teased him. He blushed.

"But, you are pretty!" he told me. I tried not to show anything that will make him turn off. "Whatever."

After practice, I was gone home alone with my bag. I heard footsteps, and these weren't mine. I looked back and it was the cute guy again. "Hi!" he greeted. "Hello…" I greeted back with curiosity.

First of all, I thought we just lived in the same street, but he was actually following me!

I sighed. "Oh, so this is your house! Not far from mine! See you tomorrow, Sora!" he said as he ran.

I blushed and I can't believe myself.

And the following morning, when I left my home, the cute guy was there again.

"You!"

"Hey Sora!" he greeted. "Can I walk you to school?" he offered. I sighed and just walked.

He kept blabbing about his life and kept asking things about me.

And there…we grew closer. As we became the best of friends.

: End of Flashback:

_That was so memorable. Maybe my friendship with Tai isn't divided to Mimi after all. _

She finally decided to sleep, but something let her pause for a while. _Before I forget, I must greet Matt and Mimi for their monthsary tomorrow. Well, I hope they'll love each other forever. _She then slept blissfully, and dreamt about Tai…which made herself very weird.

_OMG. I can't believe myself. I'm dreaming about TAI!_

I hope u loved that Taioraness! 

**I really loved Sora's flashback! Go Taiora!**

**Thanks for _Stained In Negativity_, for keeping me in mind!**

**This chapter is rewritten.**

**-Hinky. **


End file.
